1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an E-book, and more particularly, to synchronizing video content and E-book content.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the Internet and digital technologies, E-book has been developed as a new alternative replacing the existing printed books. E-book technology enables a user to store texts in electronic form on a terminal, and read them on the terminal when desired. In other words, E-book may generally refer to publications made by processing content of books into information in digital form and storing the digital content information in recording media. E-book is called by many different names such as E-book, E-text, Online Book, and File Book.
E-book is expected to steadily grow in its use, replacing existing paper books, due to its portability and convenience that the user can read a variety of books on a portable E-book terminal without carrying the large and heavy books with him or her. In addition, compared with the existing printed books, E-book may contribute to simplification of distribution, reduction of inventory, output of various content, and efficient storage/management of content, etc.
In addition, if linked to multimedia content, E-book may contain more diverse types of information compared with existing text-oriented paper books. Therefore, in order to enable the use of E-book, convergence technology is required that can link text-oriented E-book content to multimedia content. In the field of E-book, the convergence technology requires synchronization technology for displaying E-book content in conjunction with, for example, video content, which is a typical example of multimedia content.